With developments of technology, various functional circuits are integrated on one or more chips, to form system-on-chip (SOC). Due to different applications or different operational environments, failures may be introduced to the functional circuits. On condition that the failures exist in the functional circuits, the functions of the functional circuits may change. Thus, robustness verification for SOC is very critical.